RISA
by Honeynesa
Summary: Momentos en la vida de Rose, Abus y Scorpius Viñetas ;P
1. Risa

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece pero la historia si y esto es lo que habría hecho con ellos.

Espero que os guste mucho. Tener clemencia que es mi primer fanfic, de todos modos espero mejorar en los próximos con ayuda de vuestros comentarios.

**Risa**

Albus habla sin parar de no sé qué escoba y yo solo escucho una cosa. Tres metros más allá en el pasillo ella se ríe, suena como una cascada de agua, y sonrío como un IDIOTA.

- ¡¡¡¡¡Scorpiussss!!!!! ¿Estás ahí?

- ¿Eh?- Albus está con esa sonrisa socarrona marcada en los labios.- Potter, cierra la boca.

- La cerrare cuando tú me digas que diablos es lo que te tiene tan distraído últimamente.- echa a andar y lo sigues- Porque hay algo y tarde y temprano lo averiguaré.

- Vete a cagarla Potter.- Le contesto mientras paso al lado de Rose que aun sigue riéndose de algo que al parecer le ha dicho Lisa.- Vamos a llegar tarde a clase así que anda.

Durante la clase de Historia de la Magia ni siquiera presto atención, estoy demasiado concentrado en esa melena llena de rizos rojo fuego que está sentada unas cuantas filas más adelante a la izquierda. Tanto es así que sigo todos sus movimientos: como empieza a recogerse el pelo se lo anuda en una coleta y lo siguiente que veo es una marca morada casi negruzca que asoma por un lateral del cuello. Me sientes orgulloso porque nadie se ha dado cuenta pero todo el mundo sabe que ella está con alguien y que es inalcanzable para cualquier otro.

- Como pille al imbécil que esta con mi primita le voy a sacar los ojos – comenta por lo bajini Albus y siento como la sangre se desvanece de mi cara y se torna del color e la cera (más blanco de lo habitual).

- Tío que ya es mayor, 16 años ya es una edad ¿no crees?

- ¿¿¡¡MAYOR!!??- ha levantado la voz y ahora todo el mundo le está mirando en la clase, incluso Rose que le mira interrogante. – Lo siento. – dice mirando a la profesora.

Dando la conversación por zanjada decido apartar la mirada de la chica y te concentras en la hoja en blanco, joder, es que no he copiado nada en todo lo que llevo de clase. Y en medio de ese papel en blanco cae una bolita muy bien doblada de pergamino, la abro y ves la letra de Albus.

"No es mayor ni mucho menos, es una cría. Si sabes quién es el tío que se está enrollando con ella deberías decírmelo para que le meta una paliza.

Albus".

Le miro y tomo la pluma. Mientras empiezo a escribir piensas que la clase se va ha hacer terriblemente larga.

"Pues no decías lo mismo de Caroline el otro día cuando le metías la mano por debajo de la falda. Te recuerdo que si tu puedes hacerlo Rose también porque básicamente tiene nuestra misma edad palurdo.

Scor."

"¡¡¡Pero es diferente ¡!! Ella es mi primita. Además ¿Por qué la defiendes tanto? No sabrás algo que ella te haya dicho sobre el tema ¿no? Porque si es así a James le empezarías a caer mejor… creo que quiere matar al tipo que esta con Rose.

Albus"

"No digas sandeces ¿Qué voy a saber yo? Oye una cosita cuando dices matar te refieres a MATAR .

Scor."

"Sí, MATAR y de alguna forma dolorosa. ¿Sabes qué? Creo que ya se quien es el Romeo… creo que es Richard, ese chico de séptimo que últimamente siempre está con ella.

Albus "

Durante la cena no hablo, solo pienso en ella y el fulano ese de Richard. Nunca me había sentido así, es que los celos se te están comiendo las entrañas. La miras, y ahí está hablado con él y entonces cae la gota que colma el vaso porque veo como ese tío pasa el brazo por encima de sus hombros.

Se acabó, me levanto, salgo del comedor ando pasillo arriba y me meto en la clase vacía de la derecha. Ni cinco minutos después escucho el repiqueteo de unos zapatos en el suelo. Me asomo un poquito y la arrastro a la clase.

- Scor ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porqué te has ido así?- Pregunta intentado soltarse el brazo.

- ¿Qué tienes con él?- La acerco más a mi.- Si me quieres dejar por ese dímelo pero no me engañes Rose .

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién es él?

- Richard

- ¿Richard?- Te has conseguido soltar y te separas de mi.- Pero si él… ¿Pero cómo puedes pensar que hay algo?- te me vuelves a acercar y los celos desaparecen cuando te acorralo contra la pared.

- No lo sé.- te digo a medio milímetro de tu cara con uniendo nuestras frentes.- Pero te juro que mañana mismo se lo digo a Albus aunque me saque los ojos.

- No tienes agallas.

En ese momento exacto todo se detiene porque sé que tiene razón, que no tengo agallas, pero me da igual porque me muero por besarla. Y lo hago, la beso. Ella pasa sus manos suaves por mi cuello y yo la empotro contra la pared en un lio de manos y de labios. Me desabrocha los primeros botones de la camisa y yo le acaricio los muslos a la vez que la subo a mis caderas.

- Dios… ¿Sabes que me vuelves loco?

- Ahamm

Ronroneas mientras que paso la lengua por tu cuello y te toco el culo con descaro para después morderte el cuello.

Pero todo se va a la mierda porque Albus abre la puerta acompañado por Hugo y entonces recuerdo que no habíamos sellado la habitación.

- ¡¡¡¡¿ERAS TÚ? TU ERES EL TIPO QUE SE LIA CON ROSE ¡!!!

- Albus deja de gritar- le contestas con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras te recolocas la falda.- Scor y yo estamos juntos.

- PERO TÚ… PERO ÉL.

- Albus vamos que me parece que están ocupados.- dice Hugo mientras que le saca de la habitación y le guiña un ojo a Rose.

Apoyada en la pared me mira y le da la risa dejándose resbalar por la pared de piedra. Y por segunda vez en el día pienso que me gustaría oír esa risa cada mañana, porque es perfecta


	2. Encuentro

Ninguno de los personajes ni los espacios que aparecen en este fanfiction son míos todos le pertenecen a J.K Rowling y la Warner. A excepción de Lindsay que es totalmente mía.

**Encuentro**

Ve aparecer a Albus por el tren e inmediatamente después ve a la chica que le sigue y Scorpius a estas hora de la mañana ve, pero no se lo cree. Vamos, que para él es teóricamente IMPOSIBLE que la chica que sigue a Albus sea Rose. Porque de ser así, el mundo se hubiese vuelto totalmente loco. Pero lo cierto es que las pecas y el pelo rojo indican que es una Weasley y que si va con Albus, tiene que ser ella.

Quizá el motivo de la falta de reconocimiento de Scorpius es que Rose ha pasado el verano con sus abuelos maternos en Australia porque según aseguró la niña al volver de su 5º año en el colegio de magia "necesitaba un cambio de aires" y a pesar de los gritos de su padre, los lloriqueos de Hugo y las malas caras de Albus por dejarle solo en Verano consiguió convencer a su madre para que la mandase a Australia.

Consecuencia directa de todo un verano fuera de casa es el moreno de su piel, unas cuantas pecas más por encima de la nariz, los ojos verdes más brillantes, el pelo ha pasado de estar por la cintura a la media melena muy corta de tirabuzones, la cintura se ha estrechado y se la ve más delgada (mucho más) y a través de la ropa mugle que suele llevar cuando no esta en clase ( jeans y camiseta de tirantes en este caso) Scorpius puede ver que el hecho de estar más delgada no implica que ciertas partes de su cuerpo se hayan desarrollado de una manera excepcional ...y eso le pone muy nervioso.

Rose se apoya en la pared del vagón durante el saludo de Albus al rubio, cuando se da cuenta de como la mira el chico sonríe de lado pasándose la lengua por los dientes y es que por una vez se siente poderosa porque ha conseguido llamar la atención y sacarle un sonrojo al chico de hielo.

Te despegas de la pared con agilidad y se acerca:

Scor ¿Que hay?-una sonrisa de las nuevas adquiridas este verano, ligeramente ladeadas, acompañan al saludo.

Bi... bien – tartamudea el chico pero al ver la sonrisa de placer de la joven toma valor y se recupera de su timidez inicial - ¿Que le ha pasado a tu pelo Rose te lo ha comido un ratón?

Scorpius acompañado de Albus buscan un vagón y la pelirroja sin saber que contestar se queda parada, anonadada porque no era eso lo que ella pretendía. Porque todo un verano fuera de casa tenía como base el olvidarse del maldito amigo de su primo, o al menos a nivel amoroso, y no ha servido para nada. NO HA SERVIDO PARA ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA porque el muy descarado siempre encuentra el modo de sorprenderla, de dejarla fuera de juego y de volverla totalmente sumisa .

Primita ¿Te vas a mover o quieres que nosotros te metamos la maleta en el compartimento?

Albus se lo huele. Se imagina lo que esta pasando desde que le dijo al final del curso pasado, 5 minutos después de ver a Scorpius besando a Lindsay de Ravenclaw, "Dios, necesito una vida nueva, salir de aquí". Sabía de sobra que su amigo perdía el culo por su prima y desde ese día de Junio en el que Rose decidió que tenía que huir a Australia, tenía la certeza de que a la pelirroja también le interesaba Scorpius.

Pero lo que ninguno de los tres espera es que Lindsay pase contoneando sus caderas le tire el baúl a Rose de un empujón y se meta en el compartimento cerrándoles a los dos que quedan fuera el compartimento en las narices.

La cara de la pelirroja después de eso es un poema, se pone blanca y se lleva la mano al pecho, justo el lugar donde debe de estar latiendo su corazón roto. Albus se le acerca y le va a decir algo, probablemente para consolarla. Pero no llega ni a dar un paso cuando ve como ella le retira con la mano, avanza hasta la puesta y la abre.

Lindsay, bonita, te importaría irte un momento por favor. - Grita Rose y en ese momento a Scorpius le recuerda ligeramente a su tía Hermione.

¿Porque debería hacerlo?

Porque si no te pegare un puñetazo y hazme caso, te dolerá.

La chica sale del habitáculo y cierra la puerta de un portazo. Albus se asoma a la ventanita y ve como un agazapado Scorpius se comienza a levantar con cara de pocos amigos y es lo poco que puede ver porque cinco segundo después la malhumorada de su prima ha bajado la persiana. Con esta imagen en su retina y sabiendo que la cosa va para largo decide coger el baúl de la pelirroja y llevárselo al compartimento de su hermano James.

¿Te has vuelto loca?¿Porque la has echado?- Chilla el rubio con las mejillas encendidas.

Porque no me apetece que dos hormonas con patas se den el lote en el sillón que yo voy a utilizar dos segundo.

Tu no sabes si nos íbamos a dar el lote o no. - Sisea el chaval.

Y tu no sabrás nunca si te hubieses dado el lote con ella porque ya se ha ido.- sonríe y le mira picaramente y se acerca a él acariciándole las solapas de de la chaqueta.- Espero que tu sueño erótico no fuese tirarte a una rubia estúpida en un tren … porque de ser así no lo vas a poder cumplir.

La chica se da la vuelta y se siente triunfante porque le ha dejado sin palabras y encima ha hecho que con esa frase se le salten los colores. Sin embargo su euforia dura muy poco porque él le coge del antebrazo derecho la da la vuelta y estampa su espalda contra la puerta, haciendo que sus caras estén a medio centímetro. Después de eso las agallas de ella se han evaporado y se han pegado en los cristales del cuartito.

¿Qué pretendes Rose?

Nada, yo... yo... ehh.- Su mente ahora mismo esta llena de una inmensa cantidad de donde no podría encontrar una respuesta ingeniosa ni aunque lo pretende.

¿Que pasa ahora se te han ido las ideas de mujer fatal?¿se te ha olvidado tu papel?- La sacude y la empotra contra la puerta y se pega más a ella haciendo que las piernas de la chica se vuelvan de gelatina y su corazón lata a mil por hora.- No te das cuenta ¿verdad? No necesitas interpretar ningún papel, me vuelves loco con solo cruzar una mirada contigo.

De pronto todo se precipita y esa embriaguez que ya de por sí sentía se vuelve insoportable en el momento exacto en que él roza los labios de la chica y baja su mano de la curva de la cintura a la cadera.

Tu primo me va a matar pero me da igual.- susurra echandole el aliento a medio centímetro de sus labios.- Si me mata esta sera mi recompensa.

Todo se vuelve confuso y la aprieta contra él mientras la besa con todo lo que eso implica. Implica lengua, labios que se quedan en carne viva, manos que se confunden por el cuerpo del otro y una inquietante certeza de que ya nada volverá a ser igual entre ellos dos.

**Aquí dejo otra historia cortita, espero que les guste y que me manden algún que otro Review diciéndome lo que les ha parecido tanto si es bueno o malo. Por cierto, casi se me olvida, son viñetas sin relación entre ellas. **


	3. Pelo zanahoria

_Todos los personajes y espacios que aquí aparecen NO son míos, ni los he creado yo. Son propiedad de J.K Rowling._

**PELO ZANAHORIA**

_Pelo zanahoria _

_Pelo zanahoria _

_Pelo zanahoria..._

Dios sabe que si algo le retumba en la cabeza son esas palabras de Scorpius, ese estúpido Malfoy. Porque vale, sí, con 14 años aun sois unos críos pero ¿Acaso ella le llamas rubio oxigenado? NO ¿Entonces por qué él la tiene que llamar pelo zanahoria? ¿Y por qué Albus se rie con él?

Después de la reflexión Rose se indigna y se requeteindigna por qué Albus es un inmaduro y Scorpius más y les odia a los dos y por eso ha tomado la peor resolución del universo y se ha teñido el pelo de negro oscuro casi azulado... Ahora solo puede mirarse al espejo y pensar que la imbécil es ella, que hecha de menos su color rojo se pelo, que el negro la hace parecer tan pálida como un muerto, no sabe cuando se va el efecto de la poción y con esa última afirmación no puede evitar llorar.

Mientras los lagrimones le resbalan por la cara tiene la absoluta certeza de que esa pocicóno le ayudará a que los dos Slytherins no se metan con su pelo. De hecho en un arranque de orgullo se limpia las lagrimas y se pone a a prácticar lo que le dirá delante del espejo.

Después de media mañana practicando, con las palabras exactas en la cabeza y con el orgullo inflado a más no poder porque le parece que son perfectas sus: "Si no te gusta nadie te obliga a mirar Malfoy, este es un país democrático sabés" y en el caso de que la discusión se ponga muy complicada un: "Besame el culo idiota" con gestos incluidos y cara de desprecio se entiende.

Con el orgullo renovado sale en busca de su presa, se acerca a la sala común de Slytherin y la ronda hasta la saciedad, pregunta pero nadie sabe donde esta el idiota en cuestión. Un poquito más enfadada se da una vuelta por medio castillo sin resultado aparente, bueno sí que todo el mundo la mire y murmure acerca de su pelo cosa que la enfada más si cabe. Va a las cocinas porque que esta segura de que allí está él comiendo dulces, pero tampoco. Finalmente se dirige al campo de quidditch, donde no encuentra al rubio pero sí a Albus.

Con un enfado superior a la media se acerca , él la mira sorprendido y antes diga nada ella le corta:

¿Dónde esta el idiota de tu amigo?

¿Qué amigo?¿Qué te a pasado...?

Scorpius.- Sisea mirándole con odio y rogando porque no diga nada de su pelo.

Esta en la enfermería.- Murmura agachando la cabeza.

¿Qué?- En ese mismo instante el negro de su pelo de le olvida, la escuda de la poción para teñírselo también, las palabras ensayadas frente al espejo se han ido al baúl de los recuerdos y lo único que siente es un vació en el estomago y unas gotas que empiezan a caerle.

Pues que esta en la …

Te he oído ¿Desde cuando? ¿Porque no me has avisado?¿Qué le ha pasado?

Creo que tenía fiebre pero aun así ha jugado el partido Slytherin – Hufflepuff, al que por cierto no has venido, y por la fiebre, el mareo que tenia el chaval y la gripe que ha arrastrado de toda la semana se ha caído de la escoba y se ha roto un par de huesos,. Le han llevado a la enfermería y se quedará ahí hasta que se recupere. Si que te he ido a a buscar pero me han dicho que … ¡¡ROSE!!¡¡ROSE!! ¿A DÓNDE VAS?

¡A LA ENFERMERÍA!

Sabe que le ha dejado con la palabra en la boca, pero no le importa, comienza a correr, la lluvia cae con más fuerza y siente como le chorrean las gotas y las lagrimas cargadas de culpabilidad. Escucha el trueno y corre más rápido por qué quiere verle y saber como está. El corazón parece que se le va a salir por la boca de como le late mientras sube escaleras y recorre pasillos. Se acerca a la puerta de la enfermería, respira hondo y la abre. Esta en la cama de la derecha, dormido, un montón de chocolatinas y regalos se amontonan a sus pies . Su cara se ha teñido de un blanco cera que le da un aspecto enfermizo, que se ve reafirmado por las ojeras moradas de debajo de los ojos.

Se sienta en el borde de la cama, mientras llora en silencio para no molestarle y ya no recuerda su motivo inicial de buscar a su presa.

¿Rose? ¿Que te ha pasado en la cabeza?¿Parece que se te hubiese caído un tinteroen el pelo?¿Por qué … lloras?- Dice el rubio adormilado abriendo solo un ojito.

Me he teñido el pelo porque … porque … porque tu y Albus os reís de mi, incluso había ensayado que decirte cuando te viera ¿A ti no te gusta mi pelo verdad?¿Cómo te va a gustar un pelo naranja?da igual,ya todo da igual, lo que importa es que tu estés bien ya solucionare lo de la poción del tinte en algún momento. -Se acomoda recostada sobre su pecho.

Rose tu pelo no es naranjo es rojo y cuando le da el sol parece que está hecho de fuego,- enreda sus dedos en un mechón de pelo que ahora esta renegrido.- lo de … lo de … pelo de zanahoria ...era una broma, espero que se te vaya pronto el negro.- ella le mira- tu pelo es lo que hace que te distinga entre la multitud de gente.

La sonrisa de ella se extiende por su cara, siente que por primera vez en todo el día puede respirar,escucha los latidos relajados de Scorpius y los de ella se relajan también, una sensación de calidez recorre su pecho y se siente feliz. Se quedaría así recostada para siempre.

* * *

**Espero que os guste esta viñeta, a mi me ha encantado escribirla. Decidme que opináis y si os gusta, ya sabéis.... darle al botón re REVIEWS =).**

**FELIZ AÑO 2009!!!!**


	4. Mancha roja

Todos los personajes y espacios de esta historia pertenecen originalmente a J.K Rowling

**Mancha roja**

Rojo, el mundo se hizo rojo cuando Rose Wesley vio esa mancha roja en la silla al levantarse para dejar su trabajo de Historia de la Magia. Después de eso correr sin mirar atrás y encerrarse en los baños de Myrtle la llorona fue todo uno.

Desde el momento que cerro la puerta del baño no puede dejar de pensar que es a la primera persona en el universo que le ocurre eso. También se le ha cruzado por la mete un par de mente que quizá se quedará en esos baños para siempre, nunca podrá salir de allí porque si lo hiciese todo el mundo vería esa vergonzosa mancha roja que primero manchó su ropa interior, después su uniforme y por último la silla de la clase para dejar más constancia del vergonzoso desastre.

No puede evitar pensar en toda la gente que había en clase y en que para colmo de males Albus y Scorpius también estaban allí. Ahora esta segura de que no solo nunca podrá salir de ese mugroso baño, sino que también sabe que si decidiera salir nunca más podría mirara a la cara a su primo y a su amigo.

Aun no entiende porque el resto de las mujeres de su familia le dan tanta importancia al hecho de tener la regla,y no se quiere imaginar que ocurrirá cuando le diga a su madre que ya le ha venido, seguro que se pone a llorar irremediablemente. La tía Ginni le dirá que su vida va a cambiar, como escuchó que le decía a Victoire la primera vez¿Su vida va a cambiar ? ¿En qué? Es imposible que su vida cambie, a no ser que con el cambio de vida se refieran a ese dolor agudo de riñones y de tripa.

Y entonces la duda existencial le asalta ¿Qué usan las brujas para estas ocasiones ? Ella viene de una familia de magos pero su madre es de origen muglee y Rose sabe que su madre usa tampones y compresas pero ¿Y si en todo Hogwarts no hay ninguna de las dos cosas?Con este follón mental dándole vueltas a la cabeza vuelva a estallar en lagrimas sin poder evitarlo.

En este mar de dudas se encuentra la pelirroja cuando oye el chirrido de la puerta y un claqueo de zapatos que se acerca mientras abre las distintas puertas de los otros cubículos, hasta que llega a la suya:

-Rose, soy yo Scorpius ¿Estas bien?- Susurra el niño apoyado en la puerta.

-¿Scorp?- Es que aun no se puede creer que siga allí.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con el resto riéndote de mi.

-Rose, nadie se esta riendo de ti.-Desde adentro ves como él se sienta en el suelo al igual que estas tu, quedando solo separados por la puerta.

-Puuufff seguro ...- un sollozo le corta la frase y hace que la vos le tiemble.-¿Que haces aquí?

-Cuando te has ido así el profesor ha dado por terminada la clase y yo he ido a buscar a Victoire para que me diera todo lo que se necesita en estos... uhhhmmm... casos.

-Dios que vergüenza, yo...- titubea antes de contárselo.- A mi …. nunca me había pasado algo así, es decir que yo nunca había tenido … ¡JODER! Que esta es mi primera vez y yo no se ...¿Podrías mirara a ver que te ha dado Victoire es que yo no se?Bueno es que mi madre es de ori... bueno podrías mirar .

-A ver, me ha dado una falta de uniforme...- el chico traga grueso .- ropa interior, ehhhmmm, una toallita,una manta, cuatro pastillas azules,me ha dicho que te las tomaras si te dolía y una dos cosas que no se que son... Te las paso a ver si tu sabes para que sirven.- lo pasa pro debajo de la puerta.

-Menos mal, es un tampón y una compresa, - junta las manos como si rezase.- gracias Santa Vic.

-Anda pecosa porque no sales de ahí dentro y te doy el resto de cosas que me ha dado tu prima.

-No puedo.- De pronto el mundo se le viene encima a la chica y se le vuelven a llenar los ojos de lagrimas.- Ahí Scor me da vergüenza, después de lo que has visto no voy a poder mirarte a los ojos nunca más.

-No seas tonta Rosie, mi madre también tiene la regla y me mira a los ojos todos los días. Deja de llorar por favor.- el chico pasa la mano por debajo de la puerta y ella se la toma.

-Es que no puedo, es como si hubieran conectado el riego automático y ya no puedo para. Ahora seré una ñoña para siempre.-Se seca parte de las lagrimas con la otra mano.

-Tu nunca seras una ñoña, y sal antes de que hecho un alohomora y abra yo la puerta.

Rose sale con la cabeza gacha y mordiéndose le labio, coge sus cosas y vuelve a entrar en el cubículo donde se cambia y se pone por primera vez un tampón, cosa que le hace que se le quede una cara de dolor de las que hacen época. Con su nueva cara, el rastro de las lagrimas, alguna que otra aún escapandosele y la bolsa llena de cosas sale de cuarto. Se apoya en la puerta mirando al rubio que la observa con una sonrisa amigable en los labios.

-Scor, gracias, por todo.- no puede evitarlo y las lagrimas vuelven a rodar por sus mejillas en silencio.

-¡Dios! ¿Pero quieres dejar de llorar?- Se acerca a ella, le limpia las gotitas que cubren sus mejillas y la abraza.- Tu prima me dijo que te vería en la cena ¿Quieres que hasta entonces vayamos a la sala de los menesteres para que pases la tarde tranquila y nadie te moleste?

Los dos comienzan a andar hasta la sala. Cuando llegan, Rose se tumba en la cama. El chico se acerca y le quita le desata los zapatos, se los quita y se queda recostado tras ella, abrazándola.

-Se me olvidaba- La pelirroja da un respingo.- te traje algo.-Se levanta y se dirige a la mesa donde descansan sus cosas.

-¿Mi prima te ha dado algo más?

-No, esto es cosa mía, te traje chocolate.- Se vuelve a acomodar tras ella.- supuse que después del bochornoso incidente te haría falta algo así.

Rose le mira reposadamente mientras abre el chocolate, y confirma algo que ella ya sabía, Scorpius es totalmente diferente a cualquier Malfoy, a cualquier chico o a cualquier ser humano que haya pisado la tierra porque con nadie más podría tener esa conexión tan especial.

-¿En que piensas? Vamos duérmete, necesitas descansar.

El rubio la besa en la nariz, suave y por un segundo desea que ese beso hubiese sido en los labios. Pero da igual sonríe, hasta que esas traicioneras lagrimas vuelven a caersele, porque a pesar de todo es feliz.

**Espero que les guste mucho este capitulo, la verdad, es de los que más me ha gustado escribir, pero no estoy segura de si a vosotros os gustará tanto así estaría genial que me mandasen algunos Reviews para saber lo que opinan. **


	5. Anhelo

Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de la J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).

**Anhelo**

La luz le molesta en los ojos aún cerrados. Es ese tipo de luz blanquecina y cálida que inunda las habitaciones cuando ya es mediodía. Como en ese mismo instante.

Abre los ojos y se revuelve en las sabanas blancas con un deje de confusión. Estira los dedos de los pies y las rodillas mientras esconde la cabeza entre las sabanas. Entonces lo nota, siente que falta algo y sin meditarlo mucho adivina que es, le falta la ropa interior. Pero lo que más le inquieta no es eso, sino esa mancha roja, pero al fin y al cabo mancha que esta en las sabanas.

La realidad le golpea, porque de pronto, tras haber superado la amnesia matutina, se ha dado cuenta de que esa no es su habitación, ni la de nadie que conozca y que por ese mismo motivo debe ser la sala de los menesteres. Y lo que es pero, se acuerda de TODO de lo que pasó anoche y tiene miedo. Pánico de que Scorpius la odie, e que no la vuelva ha hablar, de que dejen de ser amigos (o lo que sea que demonios son desde que se besaron en el tren a principios de curso), le da miedo que anoche no se lo pasase tan bien como ella, que no le haya parecido tan romántico, que su cuerpo no le haya gustado, que piense que sus pechos son demasiado pequeños o sus piernas demasiado largas. Pero sobre todo tiene miedo lo que le vaya a decir y no entiende porque narices él no se despierta.

Se da la vuelta para mirarle y entonces adivina el motivo de que no despierte. Es simple, no se despierta porque no está. No está él, no está su ropa, no está su puñetera varita , y sobre todo no hay una jodida nota encima de la almohada o en la mesilla.

Por un momento se siente enfadada. No, enfadada no, esa no es la palabra... se siente furiosa y esa furia hace que los se le inunden de estúpidas lagrimas. Llora porque esta decepcionada, porque no entiende nada y porque él por primera vez no está con ella. El muy idiota se ha ido ¿Qué no había otra forma de decirle que no quiere saber nada de ella?

En su cabeza grita muy alto (porque probablemente si lo gritase de verdad la oiría todo el castillo). Se vuelve a esconder bajo las sabanas, desordenando toda la cama. Seguiría llorando de nos ser porque en ese preciso momento, en el instante en que todas las sabanas se han movida para permitir que ella se metiera debajo, en ese segundo, ha visto salir volando un rollito de pergamino y una cajita de terciopelo negro y verde. Ahora descansan en el suelo.

La curiosidad la mata lentamente y a pesar del enfado inicial, se enrolla la sabana en el cuerpo (aunque allí no hay nadie que la pueda ver desnuda) y se arrastra al borde la cama para asomarse y coger del suelo tanto el pergamino como la caja.

Los pone sobre la sabana y los mira durante unos segundos titubeante. Coge el pergamino como si quemara y lo desenrolla lentito y con miedo. Ve la letra de Scorpius y la ansiedad se enreda en su corazón como una zarza. Le vuelve a dar la vuelta a la carta y levanta un poquito la puntito de la misma, porque tiene horror a lo que allí ponga. Finalmente desiste y como sabe que el contenido del pergamino no va a llegar a ella por ósmosis le da la vuelta y comienza a leerla.

"_Deja de llorar y de gritarme interiormente Rose. Se que estarás enfadada porque no estoy ahí, pero lo he hecho por nuestro bien y por el de nuestros estómagos.... estoy robando comida en las __cocinas para que nos podamos alimentar a mi vuelta. Así que esperame preciosa. _

_Scorpius."_

-¡Sera capullo!

Ahora si que grita, y le da igual que la oiga medio castillo, lanza la cajita Dios sabe donde (y tampoco es que le importe mucho) y e pergamino lo hace pedacitos. Se levanta y busca su ropa; pero pronto se da cuenta de que puede seguir buscando... por que no está.

-¡Sera desgraciado! Ese imbécil se la ha llevado.

-Pues sí, es que no quería que te me escaparas.

Rose se gira y ve a Scorpius, al que no había oído entrara por el agobio de buscar sus cosas. El muy tarado la mira con esa media sonrisa suya tan peculiar. En una mano lleva un plato con tostadas, mermelada y una botella de zumo. En la otra la ropa de la leona.

Quizá si el rubio no fuera quien es y le tuviese un poco de miedo a las pelirrojas que echan fuego por los ojos verdes y cierran las manos en puños que están destinados a pegarle; hubiese salido corriendo con el rabo entre las piernas y no tendría en ese mismo instante esa sonrisa de chulo insoportable.

-Rose, cariño ¿Por qué no te sientas y dejas de mirarme mal?

-¿Y tu por qué no te mueres? ¡Dame mi ropa! ¡Ahora! ¡Y no se te ocurra volver a llamarme cariño!

-Después ¿vale?Después te la doy, primero quiero decirte algo -dice corriendo una de las dos sillas que rodean la mesa camilla- es importante ¿Que has hecho con la caja? ¡Merlín!¿Por qué lo has tirado al suelo?¡¿Te quieres sentar?!

-Bueno, pero no lo hago porque tu me lo pidas – murmura mientras acomoda a la sabana y a ella misma en la silla- ¿Qué es eso tan importante ?¿Eh?Me vas a explicar como diantres me has dejado sola después de que lo hiciésemos... yo... para mi... era mi primera vez y me has dejado sola -los ojos se le vuelven cristalinas, siente como las lagrimas suben de alguna parte de su corazón a su mirada y de pronto vuelve a tener ganas de pegarle- Sola ... ¡Se lo voy a decir a Albus!si... ¡se lo diré ahora mismo! -Se intenta levantar pero la sabana se le ha enganchado en la pata de la silla- Bueno, quizá voy dentro de un rato.

-No vas a decirle nada, porque no lo vas a encontrar en ninguna parte, es sábado habrá salido.

-Me da igual – afirma muy digna mientras le quita la vista de encima y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Ahora no me interrumpas ¿vale?si lo haces no se si podre explicarte lo que te quiero decir.

Se revuelve el pelo y se levanta de la silla y comienza a pasearse delante de ella con la cajita entre las manos.

-Esta maña cuando me he despertado y te he visto a mi lado he confirmado algo que ya sabia, que eres preciosa. Nunca antes había visto algo tan hermoso y lo curioso es que te he tenido al lado desde la primera ves que me acerque a tu primo y nos presentó. Pero nunca, nunca, había tenido esa sensación en el corazón, ni si quiera la primera vez que nos besamos.

Quizás no sepas a que me refiero. Sentí vértigo, por mi miedo de perderte, de no volver a estar a solas contigo. El corazón me dio un vuelco y se me hizo un vació enorme en el estomago. Entonces me di cuenta. Me percate de que te he querido toda mi vida. Pero no te he querido como amiga. Te he amado, lo he hecho con letras mayúsculas. He amado hasta el ultimo pedazo de ti. -Esta llorando y se arrodilla ante ella.- Te amo entera. Amo la caída de tu pelo, tu forma de llorar en silencio, tu sonrisa, el verde de tus ojos y como brillan cuando me miras. -Sonríe y le coge de las manos.- Adoro cuando te sonrojas y te muerdes el labio inferior, sí justo como lo estas haciendo ahora mismo y anoche descubrí que amo hasta la forma en como gimes ...aunque seas una ruidosa porque deberias saber que ayer nos tuvo que escuchar medio castillo.

Levanta las cejas, sonríe y la mira divertido mientras ella se muere de vergüenza.

-Con esto quiero decir, no solo que te quiero, sino que también quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa. Me da igual que tu padre me mate o que el mio me desherede. Lo único que me importas es tu y que seas mía siempre. Por ese motivo invoque esto. - Señala la cajita que la chica lleva queriendo abrir desde que él esta jugando con ella.- La compre hace tres años pero nunca me atreví a dártelo.

El chico abre la caja y deja ver un anillo de oro blanco y de piedrecitas verdes, que por su brillo bien podrían ser esmeraldas. A Rose se le ha desencajado la boca porque si le esta pidiendo lo que ella cree que le esta pidiendo, no sabrá que contestar y le decepcionará. Son demasiado jóvenes, él solo tiene 16 y a ella le faltan 4 días para cumplirlos.

-Se lo que estas pensando. Y no, no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio. -Saca el anillo y se lo pone en el dedo anular.- Te estoy haciendo una promesa. Con este anillo te prometo que te amaré siempre.

-Yo...yo no tengo nada que darte.- dice aun conmocionada.

-Tampoco lo quiero, solo necesitaba que lo supieses, que tuvieses claro que soy tuyo para siempre.

El rubio se levanta, y le da la ropa acercándose a la puerta con pasos tristes, porque en el fondo esperaba otra cosa.

-Entenderé que no sientas lo mismo.

-¡Demonios! NO ME HAS DADO TIEMPO A CONTESTARTE AUN. Scorpius, yo... yo también tengo una promesa que hacerte. -Él se da la vuelta y la mira.- Nunca me iré, me voy a quedar contigo hasta el fin de los días. Y no solo porque te ame, sino porque tengo una certeza de que jamás podré amar a otra persona.

Le besa olvidandose del desayuno que ya debe de estar helado, la tensión se acumulada se desvanece. Le devora la boca con anhelo, con ansiedad y con ganas de que nunca le deje caer dentro de ese abismo que se abre cuando él se aleja apenas dos centímetros.

**OoooOOOOOooooOOOOOooooo**

**Ya se que llevaba casi un mes sin escribir nada, pero es que ahora no tengo mucho tiempo porque estoy terminando trabajos y preparándome los exámenes, por ese mismo motivo probablemente no pueda colgar nada hasta el 17 de febrero aproximadamente así que no me maten y entiendanme que estoy muy agobiadilla.**

**El caso es que espero que os guste este capitulo aunque sea más largo que los demá, peticiones y demás cosillas que me querías contar darle al botoncito de Review y yo os los contestare. Muchas gracias por leerme y por los comentarios que dejais, me hacen tener más ganas de escribir.**

**Por último agradecerle a mi amiga invisible el maravilloso y preciosisimo cuaderno que me regalo gracias al cual he escrito esta historia. Y también agradecerle a RUTH que lea mis historias aunque no las comente y por ser quien es =D.**

**1BESAZO**


	6. El tío Harry

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de la J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

El tío Harry 

Siempre fue su sobrina favorita, y es que se parece demasiado a Hermione. Puede que sea tan pelirroja como todos los Weasley juntos y que haya heredado unos ojos verdes que nadie tiene muy claro de donde han salido. Pero por lo demás es una fotocopia de su mejor amiga, empezando por sus rizos y terminando en su responsabilidad. Por eso y por ser su padrino la mima de una forma especial y la conoce como si fuera la palma de su mano.

Ese ha sido el motivo que le ha llevado a ser el único que se ha dado cuenta de que estas navidades, en vez de ser la Rose de siempre, parece más bien una mala imitación de muñeca de porcelana. Pasea por la Madriguera, ser, callada, con la vista baja, juguetea con la comida en vez de llevársela a la boca, los ojos han cogido el tono de su pelo de tanto llorar, evita constantemente ver su reflejo en los espejos, ni siquiera presta atención a las payasadas de James y Albus y apostaría su varita a que no duerme especialmente bien por las manchas moradas que se ven bajo sus ojos.

Para Harry ese estado de absentismo que parece sufrir su pequeña, solo puede significar una cosa, se ha enamorado. No se trata de una explicación precipitada porque desde que sus hijos han vuelto del colegio se ha dedicado a perseguir a Albus para que le dijese que diablos le ocurre a Rose. Bien es cierto que su hijo no ha abierto la boca, pero también es verdad que ha obtenido indicios para pesar que Rose sufre de esa terrible epidemia que lleva asolando a la población. También ha perdido el tiempo en su despacho elaborando una lista de posibles candidatos y ninguno de ellos le gustan para la niña, ni como tío ni como protector, y después de comnetarsel0o a Hermione ha adivinado que a ella tampoco le ilusionan.

William Manson, este es el primero de los elegidos. Entra en la lista por que, como ha intuido tras sus pesquisas e interrogatorios a Al, Rose mantuvo el año pasado algún tipo de relación con el chaval. Chico que según Harry un autentico gilipuertas y no lo piensa por pensar, lo ha comprobado .A pesar de ser de Gryffindor es un egocéntrico y solo hay que verlo jugar al quidditch para saberlo, es un chupón en el juego y no porque lo haga precisamente bien.

La otra opción que entra dentro de sus posibilidades es Albus Potter. Aunque no le parece un gilipollas como el anterior -de hecho es un buen chico, muy bien educado e hijo suyo-;tampoco es la opción que más le gusta. El porqué no le hace gracia que salgan juntos, a pesar del tiempo que llevan siendo amigisimos del alma, es basicamente porque si por una remota posibilidad la cosa llegase a durar, se casasen y tuviesen hijos, estos les saldrían tontos, la gente de la misma familia no debe tener descendencia ¿no? Además ¿A eso no se le llama incesto?

La última opción, aunque le pese decirlo es la que más le agrada, Scorpius Malfoy. Vale, es cierto que es el hijo del hurón botador pero las cosas han cambiado mucho de un tiempo aquí entre los Waesley y los Malfoy. De hecho le parece la opción más factible porque desde que les vio juntos la primera ves en el anden saltaron chispas y Harry lo sabe porque estaba allí mientras Ron le decía a su niñita: "No te hagas demasiado amiga suya, Rosie. El abuelo Weasley no te lo perdonaría jamás si te casaras con un sangre limpia." Error, quizás esas fueron palabras suficientes como para que a la niña le picase la curiosidad decidiese investigar, porque como todo el mundo sabe (menos su amigo pelirrojo) si a un niño le dices que NO haga algo, probablemente será lo primero que haga en cuanto nadie mire, eso tenlo por seguro.

Sumergido aun en sus pensamientos, el niño que vivió (que ya no tiene nada de niño), ve una cabellera roja y ondulada avanzar en la noche y esconderse tras los setos del final del jardín con los hombros temblorosos. Se levanta del sillón dejando a Ron hablando solo, aunque lo cierto es que ni siquiera sabe cuando ha llegado a sentarse a su lado porque no ha escuchado ninguna de sus palabras. Cruza la puerta acristalada y avanza mientras el frío y la humedad le hacen recordar que debería haber cogido una chaqueta. Se asoma a los arbustos y se sienta al lado de Rose. Ella le mira con la cara llena de lagrimas y el labio inferior temblando le.

-¿Que haces aquí? - Le pregunta en medio de un sollozo.

-Me preocupo por ti.

-Pues no hace falta ¿Sabes?- Le contesta con la voz temblorosa.

-No me trates así, yo no soy la fuente de tus problemas...

-¿Y cual es la fuente de mis problemas según tu? No tienes ni idea, dejame en paz.- Harry empieza a pensar que la edad del pavo ha hecho su entrada triunfal porque Rose no contestaría así ni a Voldemort.

-¿Que ocurre Rosie?

-Nada, da igual.

La voz se le vuelve a quebrar y rompe de nuevo a llorar. La abraza, no le gusta verla llorar, no lo soporta, igual que no soportaba ver a Hermione llorar. Ella se separa y se pasa la mano por las mejillas mientras le mira con ojos acuosos.

-Soy fea ¿A qué sí?

La sorpresa de Harry es mayúscula y no sabe que contestar porque le parece una pregunta ridícula y no se cree que Rose tenga ese tipo de inseguridades. Pero la niña interpreta su silencio como una afirmación.

-Así nadie me va a querer nunca, porque soy fea y deforme. No soy alta y estoy demasiado delgaducha y no tengo … eso.- Los lloros siguen pero ahora parecen que salen del centro de su pecho y toda ella tiembla.

-Parece que en vez de describirte a ti misma, estés describiendo al monstruo que vive en el armario ¿Quien te ha dicho esas tonterías?

-No me lo dijo nadie,eso lo se yo, lo veo cuando me miro en el espejo ...¿No podría parecerme un poco a Victoire o a Lili? No tenía que ser tan … YO … tan tremendamente yo ¿Has visto este pelo?- se agarra un mechón y se lo pone a medio milímetro de los ojos a Harry- ¿Lo has visto? Es horrible parezco una zanahoria enredada, no hay forma de dejarlo liso, siempre tan asquerosamente rizado. Nadie me querrá nunca y me quedaré solterona y viviendo en una casa horrible llena de gatos ¿Porque alguien se fijaría en una chica como yo?

Su sobrina se ha convertido en un grifo, y encima Harry empieza a sospechar que esa persona hipotética que nunca se enamorará de ella tiene nombre propio, y cree saber quien es.

-¿Alguien o Scorpius? - Rose deja de llorar de pronto, como si hubiesen cerrado la llave general del agua, y se gira para mirarle con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué?¿Te lo ha dicho Al? ¡Será desgraciado! Le voy a matar.- Se levanta y sino hubiese sido por la mano de su tío que la sujeta de la muñeca mañana probablemente habría un entierro.

-No me lo ha dicho nadie. Rose, soy yo, no me hacen falta traductores, te conozco, te he visto crecer.

-No es que él me guste ni nada...- Comenta sentada de nuevo y mirando el suelo.- Es solo que me he dado cuenta de que nunca podre aspira a... No es que él no se fije en mi, se fija como amiga... No es que me guste, de verdad, bueno puede ser que un poco pero … - La braza y la acaricia el pelo

-Mira Rose, Cuando naciste, tu madre me propuso ser tu padrino y o hizo mientras te ponía en mis brazos. En ese instante pensé que eras la niña más hermosa del universo ¿Y sabes qué? Lo sigo pensando.

Te he visto crecer y no ha habido un minuto en que no lo pensase. No habido un segundo en que no se me pasase por la cabeza lo absolutamente especial y perfecta que eras. Y cuando te hablo de belleza no me refiero a la de esas rubias huecas. Me refiero a ese tipo de hermosura incomparable, que te destinguiria entre un millón de personas. Hablo de la luz que irradias todo el tiempo y que ilumina a toda persona que se encuentra en tu perímetro. Tienes esa perfección que no se consigue a basa de operaciones de cirugía estética o de pociones. La tuya esta formada por defectos y virtudes que te hacen única e inigualable.

Este tipo de belleza tiene sus ventajas y sus desventajas. Las desventajas es que a veces la otra persona tarda mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de que la persona a la que amas siempre ha estado a tu lado, y si quieres una prueba mira a tu madre y tu padre. Sin embargo, la ventaja, es que cuando esa persona se de cuenta ya no habrá marcha atrás, no se puede escapar del amor.

Supongo que Scorpius aun no ha llegado a ese punto en el que descubres que has sido un completo idiota por buscar fuera la que siempre tuviste a tu lado; pero no se lo tengas en cuenta, estoy seguro de que pronto se dará cuenta de su error.

Rose le sonríe y se queda más tranquila porque sabe que su tío debe de tener razón, porque siempre la tiene.

Cuando vuelven a entrar en la casa todo es revuelo y alboroto, un poquito más de lo habitual en la casa de los Weasley. Eso solo puede significar una cosa, y es que hay visita. Scorpius Malfoy esta parado en medio del salón parloteando con Albus, quien al ver entrar a Rose le guiña un ojo y desaparece dirección al jardín. La chica le mira de pies a cabeza, como si de una aparición se tratase, y sus ojos brillan un segundo antes de echarse en sus brazos. Se separan y se sientan en el sillón juntos hablando entre susurros y sonriendo.

Ron sale de la habitación entre bufidos y murmuros malhumorados, pero Harry les mira y casi podría certificar que el pequeño de los Malfoy será "esa persona especial" para su ahijada.

_**Me alegre mucho de que el anterior capitulo os gustase tanto, espero que esto también os guste aunque no este tan esmerado y no me convenza demasiado. Vuestros comentarios me hicieron muchas ilusionó por eso quería dar las gracias y dedicarle el nuevo capitulo a: **_

_**chizuka- moOn, que además fue la primera en escribirme un Review cuando colgué el primer capitulo de "Risa".**_

_**Limoncito, para compensarla por no poder actualizar tan rápido como quisiera.**_

_**Car Malfoy Weasley =D**_

_**Princesa de Hielo porque se ha enamorado de Scorpius tanto como yo.**_

_**Kimita -Potter que quiera que siga y eso mismo voy ha hacer.**_

_**Isliam, que ha hecho que me enamore de su historia "Circulo".**_

_**Después de esto tengo que deciros que aun no he terminado los exámenes por lo que la próxima vez que actualizaré será el día 17 o 18 y como ya he escrito un poquito la viñeta os dejo un adelanto para que vayáis abriendo boca ;p. Se va a titular Jugando a ser un héroe:**_

_-Vamos Scor...no seas aburrido.... solo es un poquito de alcohol. Si tu también quieres le puedes decir a Henry que te invite._

_-Creo que que conmigo no funcionara, ya sabes no soy su tipo... a mi no me quiere meter en sus pantalones._


	7. Jugando a ser un héroe

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de la J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

**Jugando a un héroe **

Si hay algo en lo que se asemeja el Caldero Chorreante al invernal tiempo exterior es en el corazón de Scorpius. Si fuera nieva dentro del chico se ha desatado una señora ventisca que congela y anega todos los rincones de aquel órgano que antes solía latir.

Todo por esa pelirroja que ahora se encuentra despeinada sentada en una de las mesas más alejadas del local. El rubio se pregunta como es posible que Rose haya conseguido que Rosmerta, la dueña del local, le venda whisky de fuego. Aunque por más que se autopregunte, él sabe la respuesta, esa niñita endiablada no lo ha conseguido por ser mayor de edad, no se da el caso. Sino que lo ha hecho de un modo menos limpio, que ha implicado ligarse a Henry, un Slytherin poco fiable de séptimo.

Todo esto a Scorpius no le debería importar tanto, de echo le debería de traer al fresco. Pero la situación le cabrea y ofusca a partes iguales y por eso la mira fijamente mientras ella se bebe el quinto vaso de Whisky que tan gustosamente le ha pagado su nuevo príncipe azul. Busca a Albus en el local para que le ayude a controlarla; pero no le ve y aunque le viese quizá ni siquiera le ayudase porque él más pequeño de los Potter desde hace meses que no se dirige la palabra. Solo se fija en como Rose apura lo que le queda del licor y se levanta a por el sexto de la noche. Mientras que ese gilipollas de Henry la devora con la mirada el trasero enfundado en los ajustados vaqueros.

Scorpius decide que es ahora o nunca, se acerca hasta ella y la cubre con su cuerpo dejándola acorralada contra la barra del bar.

-¿No crees que te estas pasando un poco? -Susurra en su oído.

-Vamos Scor, no seas aburrido... sssolo es un poquito de alcohol... SSSi tu también quieres le puedo decir a Henry que te invite.- Su siseo solo le indica al rubio que está deliciosamente borracha.

-Creo que conmigo no funcionará, ya sabes no soy su tipo... a mi no me quiere meter en sus pantalones.

Sus palabras destilan rabia y no solo porque este preocupado por ella, sino porque además esta jodidamente celoso. Solo han pasado unos meses desde que dejaron de estar juntos, tan pronto le ha olvidado. Ella se da la vuelta en el poco espacio que tiene y le encara.

-¿Qué insssinuasss?Yo no soy de ese tipo de chica.

-Pues me parece que él no está de acuerdo contigo porque te ha emborrachado para meterte en su cama.

-Yo-no-estoy-borracha -Le apunta con el dedo y en ese momento queda más que patente que por sus venas corre más alcohol que sangre.

-¿Por qué no hacemos una cosa? Vente conmigo al colegio ahora mismo, así probaras que no has bebido demasiado.- Scorpius sabe que la chica no es tonta pero también sabe que su orgullo le puede más que nada en este mundo, por eso la acaba de retar, porque sabe que aceptará.

-Uummmm... ¿Es una trampa?podría ser una trampa, sobre todo viniendo de una serpiente tan rastrera como tu.- Para y hace trabajar a su ebrio cerebro.- Vale, no quiero que pienses que estoy borracha .

Le quita de un empujón, coge su chaqueta tambaleándose y le dice adiós a Henry con la mano. Mientras, el rubio sale detrás de ella con una sonrisa en los labios y mirando al chico de séptimo que parece no entender que está pasando y el motivo por el cual SU acompañante se va sin él.

Cuando Scorpius alcanza la salida y sale al invernal tiempo de la calle, ve que Rose se ha parada apoyada en la pared y le mira de arriba a abajo, como si le escanease.

-¿Qué gano yo con esto?Me has engañado, eres un...

El Slytherin se la acerca cogiéndola de la cintura y comienza a andar tirando de ella.

-Sí, te he estafado vilmente, lo que demuestra que no estabas tan sobria como pretendi9as hacerme creer porque la autentica Rose no me hubieses dejado hacerlo ¿Estas muy borracha?

La pelirroja suspira, le mira y por un momento el chico cree ver como toda la armadura de ella se derrumba, para dejar ver a Rose, la verdadera, no la muñeca prefabricada que ha dejado ver en los últimos meses.

-La verdad, es que sí. No me encuentro bien.- Se para en uno de los bancos del pueblo, retira la nieve y se sienta.

-Vente a Slytherin a dormir. Nuestro prefecto es más liberal que la vuestro. Además así podríamos hablar.. de nosotros.

Scorpius no se ha dado cuenta pero la respiración de su acompañante se ha acompasado y sus ojos se han cerrado ante el cansancio y el alcohol. La coge en brazos y se la lleva al castillo por el camino más corto. El trayecto a pesar de todo se le hace interminable, porque la chica pesa como un ladrillo, porque esta preocupado por ella, porque no entiende el motivo de su borrachera (sabe que Rose no es de esas), y porque diablos desea más que nada besarla y volver a lo de antes.

El camino se le ha hecho largo, pero no difícil, cosa que si que le esta resultando entrar con la chica en su sala común porque dos chicas de segundo no dejan de parlotear en la entrada y se le ven se chivaran y porque Rose no deja de murmurar en sueños, cosa que no facilita la situación.

Finalmente la sube a la habitación y la deja en su cama. Se sienta al lado de ella y no puede evitar acariciarla. Rose abre perezosamente los ojos y lo primero que ve es como el gris inunda su mundo, le toma unos segundos darse cuenta de que es Scorpius y sus ojos.

-¿Por qué bebías?Tu nunca haces eso ¿Qué hacías con ese?

La chica calla, cierra los ojos fuerte y se lleva la mano al pecho, a esa zona exacta en la que se supone esta el corazón, pero no contesta.

-Rose...

Ella solloza y Scorpius sabe que algo va mal, muy mal.

-Me duele aquí.-dice señalando la zona central del esternón.- y creía que así se iría. Una mancha de mora con otra verde se quita ¿no? O al menos eso es lo que dice siempre mi madre.

Rose se acurruca en la cama que no sabe ni de quien es pero lo cierto es que tampoco le importa porque todo son lagrimas para ella. A Scorpius le hierve la sangre y se levanta de la cama. No puede creer que a ella, a la que creía el amor de su vida, le haya dado tiempo a olvidarse de él, enamorarse de otro y querer olvidar a ese otro con el imbécil de Henry. Lo peor de todo es que él aun no es capaz de tomar apuntes en clase sin pensar en ella.

-¿A quién quieres olvidar?

-A nadie, será mejor que me vaya.

A pesar de los decidios pasos de Rose en dirección a la puerta, la chica no llega muy lejos porque Scorpius le arrastra a la cama en un garrón de muñeca .Si antes lloraba silenciosamente, ahora parece que le han dado al botón del sonido y se lo han subido al máximo.

-Ya se que no soy Albus; pero me lo puedes contar ¡Por Dios!cuéntamelo, me duele verte así.

-¡Eres un hipócrita!¿Por qué haces como si te preocupases de mi?

-Me preocupas, sino no para que iba a querer el nombre de ese tío aparte de para romperle la cara.

-Pues te la puedes ir rompiendo tu ¡Anda vete a darte cabezazos contra la pared!-Rose se ha soltado de las manos del rubio y ahora anda de un lado a otro de la habitación, colérica.- Tú idiota ¡TÚ! Solamente tu me puedes hacer ahogarme en lagrimas, desesperarme y emborracharme. Porque si tu no me hubieses dejado yo ahora no me encontraría así.

-Sabes perfectamente que era lo mejor para ti.- Replica Scorpius bajando la mirada al suelo, no sería capaz de sostenerle la mirada a esos ojos verdes en un millón de años y menos cuando parece que echan chispas.

-¡¿MEJOR PARA MI?! Sí seguramente es increíblemente bueno que me pase las noches llorando y que desde que me dejaste aborrezca el chocolate por alguna extraña razón, seguro que también es muy beneficioso que no haya podido hacer un examen a derechas en todo el curso o que no sea capaz de sonreír.

-¿Y te crees que yo estoy mejor?.-Pregunta finalmente desesperado y fuera de sus casillas.

-Tu al menos pudiste escoger lo que querías y esta claro que lo que NO querías en ese momento era estar conmigo.

-Yo no elegí nada James y Hugo...

-¿Qué con ellos?-Le corta con su pregunta y Scorpius sabe que su furia esta tocando techo.

-Ellos me dijeron que … -El chico levanta la vista del suelo y Rose por primera vez ve que los ojos del Slytherin están vidriosos.- Cuando Albus les contó lo nuestro me dijeron que yo nunca te podría hacer feliz... Yo... - Se levanta de la cama y se acerca a ella quedando cara a cara.- Rose, yo solo quiero que seas feliz y si ellos que son tu familia, y los que mejor te conocen, creen que no necesitas alguien mejor que yo... Mi único papel aquí es dejarte ir, hacerme un lado para que seas feliz.

Scorpius le ha retirado la mirada y por primera vez es él el que llora, no Rose, porque ella por primera vez en su vida se siente fuerte y capaz de todo, quizá sea por el alcohol o por esa sensación de fuego que le ha nacido en el estomago.

-¿Me ves feliz ahora?- Pregunta tan fría como la nieve que cae fuera de Hogwarts.

-No lo se, con Henry parecías estar bien.

-Estar bien no significa estar enamorada, ni feliz. Significa que el entorno no te desagrada. No que el entorno te entusiasme.-Rose se acerca a él, le abraza por la espalda y huele el aroma de su piel.- La felicidad no se busca, te topas con ella de pronto. Como me encontré contigo. Puede que discutamos a veces, que nuestras familias no sean amigas de toda la vida o que no seamos la pareja perfecta. Pero nada de eso importa, da igual lo que los demás vean o crean, solo me importas tú, no podría estar otros seis meses sin rozarte.

-Entonces ¿qué vamos ha hacer?- Pregunta Scorpius recuperando de nuevo la sonrisa y el calor en corazón.

Rose le comienza a desabrochar los botones de la camisa haciéndole caer sentado sobre la cama y el sonríe como un idiota.

-De momento, y solo por esta noche, dormiré aquí, pero solo dormiré porque me imagino que tú no te querrás aprovechar de una pobre borracha.

-Si la pobre borracha no quieren que se aprovechen de ella no lo haré por supuesto.-Dice el rubio mientras ve como su camisa cae a un lado de la cama.

-Después hablarás con Albus para que te vuelva ha hablar porque ni él ni yo tenemos la culpa de tener unos hermanos tan tontos.

-Me parece bien, yo también echo de menos a Al.- Contesta sonrojado mientras ve como Rose le saca los pantalones.

-Tapate te vas a constipar...- Comenta ella con una sonrisa mientras se comienza a quitar su propia camisa.- Después iremos los tres y le patearemos el trasero a mi hermano y ha James por ser tan metomentodo.

-¿Podemos hacerlo al estilo muggle?

-No. Después nos pondremos al día con los apuntes porque me parece que los que hemos tomado en los últimos meses no son demasiado buenos, o al menos por mi parte, no creo que a ningún profesor le valga ningún examen lleno de Sorpius por todos lados.- Comenta mientras se quita la falda y los zapatos.

-Perfecto, se los pediremos a Albus …

-Y después me prometerás que nunca me volverás a dejar a menos que yo te lo pida explicitamente por carta certificada ¿Estamos?.- Pregunta metiéndose en la cama y arrimándose mucho a Scorpius.

-Estamos, pero … estas segura de que quieres dormir.-Pregunta haciendo pucheritos.

-Imagina que entra mi primo ahora.

-Imagina que no .- Dice arrimando más a la chica a él.

-Solo un adelanto para mañana...

Ese adelanto podría conllevar muchas cosas, pero de momento solo conlleva que el mundo se acaba para Scorpius y Rose que después de seis meses vuelven a sentir los labios del otro, carne sobre carne, aliento contra aliento y manos que superan los limites sospechados. Nada queda a su alrededor, ni Slytherin, ni Gryffindor, ni Albus, ni James, ni Hugo. Solo las ganas de permanecer juntos para la eternidad.

_**Espero que os guste mucho este capitulo y que me contáis lo que opináis de él, tanto si es bueno como si es malo, con muchos Reviews. El próximo capitulo lo colgaré a partir del 26 de este mes porque esta semana que viene no voy a estar en España y no creo que lo pueda colgar en otro lado. **_


	8. Presentaciones y otras desgracias

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de la J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

Presentaciones y otras desgracias

-¿Que haces aquí?- Pregunta Rose desde la puerta con cara de enervada.

-Nada.

-¡¡Scorpius!!

-¿Pasa algo nenita?-Pregunta una voz de mujer desde dentro de la casa.

-No mama. No te preocupes. Es un amigo de clase, voy a salir un momento para hablar con él.

-Vale, pero coge el abrigo.- Responde la voz con cierto tono de preocupación.

Rose se vuelve y le mira de hito en hito con enfado y apuro.

-Espera aquí, no hagas, ni digas, ni digas, ni …

-¿Con todos tus amigos de clase haces lo mismo que conmigo?

La respuesta a la inoportuna pregunta del rubio no tarda en llegar traducido en un portazo en la cara del chico. Cinco minutos de espera hasta que la chica sale con las botas por encima de los pantalones, el abrigo y cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido venir?¿Qué haríamos si mi padre te pillase aquí?-Pregunta desesperada y dando vueltas en circulo, dejando así un agujero en la nieve.

-¿No me vas a dar un besito?-El chico cierra los ojos y pone los labios preparados para besar.

-¡¡NO!!Eres un irresponsable. Mi padre te matará y yo me quedaré sin novio ¡¡IDIOTA!!- Se acerca a él y le atiza con la mano en el bazo.

-Tu padre no me va a matar porque he venido a mostrarle mis respetos y a pedirle la mano de su hija. -Dice muy tranquilo.

-¿Qué has venido a mostrarle tus qué y a pedirle qué?¡¡PERO TU TE CRES QUE ESTAMOS EN LA EDAD MEDIA!! Porque de ser así te advierto de que te falta el corcel blanco para ser el príncipe azul.

Rose, seamos realistas ¿Para qué quiero yo un corcel blanco si tengo la mejor escoba del mercado?- Hablándola como si tratase de hacer comprender a un niño de seis meses.

-¡Eres tan exasperante! Además ¿De dónde has sacado que nos vamos a casar?

-¿Nos vamos a casar?.-Pregunta el rubio confundido.

-Vamos a ver Scorpius, si le pides MI MANO a MI PADRE le estas pidiendo permiso para casaste conmigo.- Si en ese mismo instante alguien hubiese buscado desesperación en el diccionario probablemente hubiese aparecido la foto de la pelirroja.

-Vaya … Es que lo leí en un libro y pensé que quedaría muy bien decirlo en este contexto pero ya veo que no. En ese caso solo vengo a mostrarle mis respetos.

Rose coge aire y lo suelta, trata de relajarse porque sino sabe que lo matará y si le mata ya no tendrá novio nunca y encima la meterán en Azkaban y eso no le gusta. Por eso decide volver a tomar aire pero cuando se dispone a soltarlo su madre abre la puerta rompiendo toda la paz interior que estaba tratando de recopilar.

-Hola Scorpius. Rose ¿Qué tipo de modales son estos?¿Por qué no le dices al chico que pase?-Comenta amablemente.

-Porque papá...

-¡Papá nada!Os vais a coger una pulmonía con el frío que hace aquí fuera.

Coge a su hija del brazo y tira de ella para meterla en casa seguida del rubio. Les hace sentarse en el salón pero cuando piensan que todo va ir bien el padre de la chica hace su aparición bajando las escaleras, encontrándose el panorama y poniéndose blanco al instante.

-¿Qué hace este hijo de hurón botador?-Pregunta con el ceño fruncido mientras que Rose y Hermione se quedan en silencio mirando al cielo y esperando porque el pelirrojo no sea maleducado con la visita.

-Encantado Señor Weasley.- Dice el chico extendiendo la mano, que queda sola y desamparada sin un apretón por parte del pelirrojo que le corresponda.-Soy Scorpius Malfoy y venía a presentarle mis respetos.

-¿Tus qué?- la sorpresa completa la cara del adulto.

-Mis respetos.- Sonríe encantadoramente como si se intentara ligar al adulto.

-Hermione este tipo se esta acostando con la pequeña ¡¡LO QUIERO FUERA DE ESTA CASA AHORA MISMO!!- Grita fuera de sí.

-Ron no digas eso seguro que no es o que tu piensas.

La mujer mira la cara de su hija y la ve observándose los zapatos por lo que llega a la conclusión de que su marido muy desencaminado no va.

-Esta bien, voy a preparar té para que así podamos hablar de lo que haya que hablar con tranquilidad. Y tu, jovencita, ven conmigo que me vas a ayudar.

Hermione tira de su hija para la cocina no solo para que le sirva de pinche sino también para torturarla a preguntas y sacar unas cuantas buenas respuestas. Mientras en el salón se instala ese ambiente frío tan habitual entre dos personas que no se conoces ni se soportan.

Rose, delante del fogón no deja de pensar en que Scorpius les ha metido en un lío a ambos . Y no es que crea que el chico es tonto pero en ocasiones, y esta es una de esas veces, porque ella tiene la certeza de que su padre le va a prohibir estar con el rubio y ella a pesar de que le debería de obedecer no le hará caso y seguirá viéndolo aunque tenga que ser a escondidas. Todos estos pensamientos terminan en sus ojos convertidos en lagrimas cristalinas mientras saca la tetera del fuego y se dispone a volcarla en las tazas.

-Tu padre ha adivinado ¿verdad?- Pregunta su madre apoyada en la mesa de la cocina mientras se seca las manos en el delantal.- No pasa nada nenita, ya veras como todo sale bien... Después de todo nos lo habéis venido a contar en cuanto habéis empezado a salir y eso es muy importante demuestra la confianza que tienes en nosotros.

Sus palabras hacen que el alma de Rose se vuelva del color del humo que responde el tabaco, que por primera vez en su vida se sienta culpable de amar y ser amada, todo porque lleva mucho tiempo engañando a todo el mundo y eso la convierte en la oveja negra de la familia. Una familia que siempre ha estado unida y de la que con sus mentiras ella se ha encargado de desligarse ligeramente, ocultando parte de su felicidad.

-Mamá, yo... Scorpius y yo llevamos juntos dos años y ha venido ha hablar con papá porque habíamos pensado irnos a vivir juntos a Londres en cuanto salgamos del colegio.

Lo suelta todo del tirón porque sabe que sino no podrá decirlo nunca y por eso cuando escucha el platillo de té hacerse añicos en el suelo tiene la certeza de que ha decepcionado a su madre como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-Mamá, no te lo conté porque no sabía si de verdad íbamos a durar. Conocía el pasado de los Weasley y los Malfoy a la perfección, ambos lo conocemos, y sabía que eso podía aplastar nuestra relación y separarnos. Solo lo saben Hugo y Albus. Siento haberte mentido pero no sabía que hacer, no quería haceros daño a ti y a papá.

Su madre sigue de espaldas, sin mirarla a los ojos y ella se siente terriblemente sucia, asqueada por todas sus mentiras anteriores.

-Así que Neville no me mintió .- Contesta al fin su madre.- Os vio besándoos en uno de los pasillos de la escuela pero yo le dije que eso era imposible. No deberías haberme escondido todo esto, entiendo que estés enamorad, llevo toda una vida loca por tu padre...

-Es diferente...

-Ya lo sé. Por eso, si las cosas se tuercen, que lo harán, yo le diré a tu padre que os he estado encubriendo todo este tiempo. Le mentiremos. Así solo se enfadará conmigo por ocultarle la verdad.- La castaña la abraza y le da un beso en la frente.

-Gracias .- Rose agacha la cabeza y se mira los pie.

-Coge la bandeja y vamos al salón.- Comenta Hermione con una sonrisa de compasión y calidez.

La salida al salón enfría la confianza de ambas porque en su ausencia el silencio se ha encargado de revestir todos y cada uno de los rincones de la habitación dejando a un Ron enfurruñado que mira a la chimenea y a un Scorpius que mira sus manos como si de la cosa más interesante del mundo se tratase.

Rose le mira y siente pena por él, por eso al soltar la bandeja en vez de sentarse en la otra esquina del sofá, como su padre esperaba, se sitúa a dos milímetros de él y desliza su mano entre las suyas, lo que sirve para que el pelirrojo abra los ojos de par en par y la mujer vuelva a sonreír. Hoy no se expone solo Scorpius sino que también Rose quiere aclara las cosas y eso implica no dejar de lado a su novio ni un momento a pesar de que la situación la aterrorice.

-Señor -comienza el rubio con la voz más madura que Rose le ha oído jamás.- Yo no me acuesto con su hija, ni me la estoy tirando porque me aburra en mis ratos libres como usted piensa. Sé que por el pasado de mi familia le costará creerlo; pero la amo con todo lo que ello implica. Y no he venido aquí para pedirle permiso sino para reafirmarme en mis intenciones de amarla toda la vida. Quiero que cuando salgamos del colegio vivamos juntos y si he venido aquí es porque se que su hija no lo haría hasta que usted lo supiese y apoyase la relación.

Scorpius ha terminado su discurso ensayado frente al espejo durante días y por primera vez en todo el día se siente orgulloso de sí mismo porque las lagrimas silenciosas de la pelirroja, la mirada deslumbrante de Hermione y el modo en que Ron ha tragado saliva le indica que lo ha hecho bien.

-Nenita ¿Pero tu le quieres?¿No es demasiado pronto? - Pregunta el adulto desolado.

Rose de primeras no le contesta. Levanta la mirada y se encuentra con esos ojos color mercurio que no son tan fríos como parecen y en fondo de estos charcos grises se topa con las respuestas a las cuestiones que ella misma se formuló alguna vez y a las de su padre.

-No creo que haya un demasiado pronto para amar.

* * *

_**Aquí os dejo este capitulo que en un principio pretendió ser cómico y terminó siendo pasteloso, pero aun así espero que os guste. Por cierto estoy pensando en hacer fanfic de James y Lili ¿Cómo lo veis?¿Os gusta la pareja? Decidme lo que os parezca.**_

_**Muchas gracias por vuestros review en cuanto pueda os los contestaré. **_

_**1besazo.**_


	9. Rosa, azúl, rayas y cículos

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de la J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

**ROSA, AZUL, RAYAS Y CIRCULOS **

_En caso de positivo el cuadro tomará un color rosa. En caso contrario, negativo, el cuadro central se tronará azul._

"¿Y si es rosa azulado?¿Qué diantres significa eso señor que escribe recetas para predictors?" Eso es lo que se le pasa por la cabeza a Rose después de comprar su segundo predictor. Este ya no va por colores, sino por círculos y rayas. Una raya vertical negativo y un circulo positivo. Muchísimo más efectivo y claro según su criterio. Pero aun así sigue viendo desventajas al método...¿No podrían hacer al aparatito hablar?

Así que ahí esta ella, encerrada en el baño de su casa, recién entrenada hace tan solo 6 meses por ella y por Scorpius, y observando al dichosos palito con ansiedad. Sus manos se tuercen dentro del bolsillo central de la sudadera verde con el escudo de Slytherin que le birlo al chico y que le queda tres tallas grande. Mientras todo su sistema nerviosos se pone de punta, no se logra explicar como es posible que un palo sea capaz de acumular tanta atención. Ante sus ojos se empieza a autodibujar una figura, solo tarda unos segundo, los que ella contiene el aliento.

Se le acaba de parar el corazón. No se puede creer que una cosita ten pequeña como una judía este creciendo dentro de ella.

Se sienta en el retrete y con sus dos piernas que apenas están cubiertas por unos pantalones cortos y la sudadera encogidos sobre a tapa bajada. Toma el aparatito entre sus manos y lo mira con una mezcla de preocupación y alegría.

No deja de plantearse como se lo dirá a Scorpius. Recuerda perfectamente que hace apenas dos días, en su aniversario, habían acordado esperar un poco para tener hijos y así poder "disfrutar" durante una temporada viviendo juntos. Después habían brindado con champagne ¡¡¡MIERDA ESO ERA ALCOHOL.... EL NIÑO AHORA LE SALDRÁ MEDIO TONTO!!!

Entre sus nervios no puede evitar divagar y preguntarse si será niño o niña. Sea lo que sea, no importa, ya les a puesto nombre. Se los puso cuando aun tenía ocho años jugando con sus muñecos. Sonríe y se toca la tripita con una mano.

Tan embobada está que no se da cuenta de que la puerta de entrada al apartamento se ha cerrado. Sin embargo, lo que si escucha son los pasos del rubio que zapatean por el pasillo dirección al baño al mismo ritmo en que ella se levanta de un respingo y busca frenética el lugar donde tirar el predictor.

Cuando la puerta del baño se abre se arrepiente de no haberle puesto un pestillo a la puerta y de no haber comprado una papelera cuando amueblaron el baño ¡¡CASPITAS, QUE POCO PRACTICO PARA ESONDER COSAS!!

Scor la mira desde el resquicio de la puerta con un deje burlón.

-No sabía que la casa se estuviera hundiendo en el mar .- La sonrisa se ensancha y la confusión de Rose también.

-¿Qué?-Pregunta con voz distraída, sin entender nada y pillada con las manos en la masa.

-No, lo digo porque te sujetas a ese ¿boli? Como si fuera tu salvavidas.- Explica la bromita y la pelirroja no le ve la gracia, probablemente porque no la tiene.

-Espero un momento¿Qué boli?

-Ese que tienes en la mano.

La chica como hazlo reflejo se mira la mano y ve el predictor.

-¡¡Oooooh!!¡Ese bolígrafo!

-Sí, ese ¿Qué tiene de especial? -Pregunta con la curiosidad de un niño de cinco años.

-¡NADA!Contesta veloz quitandoselo de la vista, peor no sirve para nada porque él es más grande que ella y alcanza y seguir mirándolo.

-¿Qué es ese circulo? ¿Qué significa? ¿Cómo escribe?

Rose toma aire y sale del baño con pasos rápidos para llegar cuanto antes a la cocina tirarlo a la basura y prepararse para la batería de preguntas.

-El circulo no es nada ni significa nada y ya no no escribe porque se le ha acabado la tinta.

-¡¡¡Aaaaahh!!! ¿Y ese que tiene ese cuadradito rosa en medio tan bien se le ha acabado la tinta?- Pregunta con total inocencia.

Rose se gira lentamente con el color blanco impregnado en su cara por completo. Y ve el otro predictor delator, que ahora sí es rosa, encima de la encimera, exactamente donde lo había dejado antes de volver a bajar a la farmacia en un ataque de pánico. Suspira, se da un manotazo en la frente y se vuelve a dar la vuelta para mirar a su novio que aún la mira con cara de confusión profunda.

-Cariño será mejor que te sientes. Ven, vamos al sofá.

Lo toma de la mano y le lleva al salón, ella se coloca frente a él y le mira con aplomo.

-Lo que has visto no sirve precisamente para escribir...

-¡Ah! ¿Y qué son?

-Te tengo que decir una cosa importante – Se peina el pelo con la mano se sienta en el sillón de enfrente, cinco segundos después se levanta.- La he cagado, supuestamente esto no debería de pasar ahora, pero no pienso dar un paso atrás. Además yo no lo veo como algo mal, es decir, me la idea de tener uno ahora.

-¿Un qué? -Pregunta confundido y mosqueado.

-Verás lo que has visto no era un bolígrafo, era un predictor. Antes de que lo preguntes, sirve para averiguar si una mujer esta embarazada o no .

Scorpius abre los ojos como platos y se queda más estático de lo que estaba.

-El caso es que … bueno que el rosa y el circulo solo significan una cosa .

Traga saliva, le vuelve a mirara y ve sus ojos de para en par y con las pupilas dilatadas. Respira hondo y escucha el silencio de alrededor, no por hacerse esperar, sino porque necesita acumular un poco de paz antes de hablar.

-Ya sé que no era lo que habíamos planeado pero... estoy embarazada.

Espera ansiosa la reacción de Scorpius; pero no ocurre nada. Los ojos se le llenan de lagrimas y de pronto siente la necesitada de salir de esa habitación junto con una apremiante sensación de antojo de comerse un trozo de pan huntado en nocilla. Se pone de pie y camina hasta la cocina. Llora silenciosa, porque no esperaba ese silencio de la persona más importante en su vida.

-Voy a ser padre .- Murmura el chico digiriendo la noticia. Da unas cuantas zancadas y la alcanza, la agarra de los hombros y repite cas en estado de shock.-¡Voy a ser padre!

-Lo se, pero si no te parece bien yo puedo...-intenta contestar insegura.

-¿Cómo no me va a parecer bien?¿Estas loca?Vamos a ser una familia, una de verdad. No habrá rencores de guerras pasadas, nadie le preguntara si es sangre sucia o no. Lo mejor de todo es que tus padres y los míos se empezaran a llevar bien porque tendrán algo en común ¡UN NIETO! Será estupendo. Compraremos un perro y así además tendremos mascota e iremos todos los domingos a la playa, sí, todos los domingos a Brighton.

Rose no puede creerse lo que esta oyendo. Las lagrimas se le secan en las mejillas, la sonrisa se le vuelve a dibujar en la cara y parece que su rostro resplandece. Pero aun así pregunta temerosa.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

Scorpius deja de divagar sobre lo que hará o no con su familia y la abraza, la cubre totalmente con su cuerpo haciéndole sentirse pequeña. Se separa y la mira a los ojos.

-Nunca he dicho algo tan en serio .- Sonríe y la besa la frente - ¿De cuanto estas?¿Ya tienes antojos?

Ella esconde la cara en el hueco del cuello del rubio.

-Creo que estoy de dos meses y no se si será normal tener antojos con tan poco tiempo pero quiero pan con nocilla.

La chica no lo ve pero Scorpius sonríe y cierra los ojos emocionado de felicidad. La coge en brazos, como se hace con las novias y la deja en el sofá de nuevo, la tapa con una manta, llama al trabajo de Rose para informales de lo "enfermisima" que esta su novia, le prepara unas tostadas con nocilla y un vaso de leche. Minutos después, sentados en el sofá, se devoran con besos famélicos tomando la decisión más transcendental de sus vidas, no abandonarse nunca.

_**Este es el nuevo y penúltimo capitulo, lo siguiente será un epilogo que colgaré en cuanto pueda, que espero que sea antes del domingo. La verdad es que me da mucha pena terminar la historia, pero por si alguien quiere seguir leyéndome acabo de colgar un oneshot de Katie y Oliver y probablemente mañana colgare la nueva historia que estoy preparado de James y Lily que se va a llamar "Abrillantando miradas". Aunque me gustaría volver a escribir dentro de poco de Rose y Scorpius, son los personajes que más me gustan y los menos explotados (de los que menos historias se han escrito).**_


	10. Epílogo

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de la J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

**Epílogo**

Una ola de calor acuciante derretía las calles de Londres a finales de Agosto. No había rincón en la ciudad que se salvase de atorrante sol, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Scorpius, que subia hastiado las escaleras del bloque hasta el ático ¿Por qué no usaba el ascensor? Se había estropeado esa misma mañana ¿Por que no se aparecía directamente? Sencillo, sus neuronas recalentadas no le permitían concentrarse en su casa y por lo tanto corria el riesgo de aparecerse en cualquier lugar del mundo a cachos. Por eso ahora subía las escaleras con la camisa medio abierta, la corbata en la mano y con unas gotitas de sudor cayéndole por la frente.

Abre la puerta y busca a Rose, que debería estar reposando en el sofá; peor como era de esperar no la ve y eso le enfada. Y mucho más le cabrea el ver un cubo de pintura vacío en la esquina de la cocina y otro en la pila.

El calor y la situación hace que sienta la furia chisporrotear en la punta de sus dedos. Esta iracundo porque la dijo que no se levantase y lo hizo, porque el le dijo que no pintase la habitación del nuevo bebe ella sola y seguramente también lo habrá hecho porque según avanza por el salón para adentrarse en el pasillo le da un olor fuerte de pintura en los dientes y se le introduce en la nariz.

La certeza de que le ha ignorado y ha estado NO REPOSANDO le golpea y mira hacia el suelo para tratar de contenerse y en el proceso ve unas manitas de un tono morado plantadas en la pared blanca.

Las sigue, mano a mano se le va borrando el enfado y queda sustituido por una sonrisa en su cara que comienza a rozar la carcajada.

Abre la puerta del final del pasillo, y a pesar de que debería regañar a Rose por no descansar todo lo que exigen sus siete meses de embarazo y que el medico le ha recetado, no puede más que mantener la sonrisa y mirarla con paciencia.

La chica lleva el pelo rojo recogido en un moño medio deshecho y a pesar de eso esta sudando, la camiseta habitual se ha visto sustituida por la parte de arriba de un bikini, sus pantalones largos vaqueros por un peto corto y sus bambas por unos pies descalzos. Así, arrodillada de espaladas a un Scorpius que no ha oído llegar dibuja mariposas de colores en ese pared que ahora representa un profundo cielo azul claro. Junto a ella, su nenita de cinco años, Clara, que dibuja flores moradas con los dedos en el cuarto que dentro de un par de meses pertenecerá a su hermana.

-Pero bueno ¿Qué hacen estas dos niñas aquí?- Pregunta el rubio.

-Papiii

Clara ha corrido hasta Scorpius con las manos aún de color lila, no lo medita antes de plantarselas en la camisa; pero lo cierto es que a él no le importa estar manchado. La baja de sus brazos y se acerca a Rose que aún sentada en el suelo le mira. Se arrodilla detrás de ella quitándose los zapatos y se dedica a susurrarle al oído mientras ella ríe como una adolescente.

-¿Qué pasa preciosa? Pensé que haríamos esto juntos.

Le mete la mano entre el peto y la piel y nota la abultada tripa, la acaricia y Rose se deshace en sus brazos. Ella recupera el aire que esa caricia le ha quitado y vuelve la cabeza haciéndole un guiño.

-Sí, pero pensé que te podíamos dar una sorpresa.

Para finalizar su frase le da una pincelada en la nariz con color rojo.

-Oye al menos me la podías haber pintado de verde.- Dice sonriente.- ¿Quieres que haga la cena?

-No, ya esta hecha. Me aburro mucho aquí sin hacer nada. Clara y yo pusimos la mesa en la terraza para cenar al aire libre.

-Mami, mami.- Un torbellino de ojos grises y pelo rojo y liso pasa entre ellos.- ¿Cenamos ya?

-Vale, terminamos la habitación mañana ¿Vale? Y tú, - Se acerca a Scorpius y le susurra.- guapo... aunque me encantaría quitarte yo misma ese traje creo que será mejor que te lo quites tú mismo ahora y te pongas algo más fresco porque sino tendremos hoy escorpión cocido. Te espero en la terraza.

Le besa en el cuello, en la barbilla y finalmente en los labios. Después se levanta dejandole con la miel en los labios y se aleja descalza en lo que a Scorpius le parece la visión más hermosa del universo. Por que en momentos como esos es en los que se da cuenta de que no se necesita nada más en este mundo para ser feliz.

Decide que todos los pasos que ha dado hasta llegar aquí han sido los apropiados para conformar esa felicidad tan anhelada por el ser humano: su amistad ferrea con Albus, el primer cruce de miradas con la muchacha, la amistas consistente con ella formada de buenos y malos momentos , el tiempo que tardo en darse cuenta de que la amaba, aquel primer beso salvaje y furioso en el tren se camino a Hogwarts, la promesa de amor eterno en la sala de los menesteres, su ruptura y reconciliación y el iniciar una vida juntos. Todo eso y un millón de momentos mas le habían llevado a ser el Malfoy más feliz que había pisado la tierra.

Solo, en una habitación pintada de azul con mariposas y flores escucha la _risa_ de Rose que se filtra desde la cocina y el dejavú le envuelve. De eso se trató desde el principio, de oír su _risa_ chisporrotear en sus oídos para siempre.

* * *

_**Hasta aquí llega esta historia de Svorpius y Rose espero que os haya gustado y que hayáis disfrutado leyéndola tanto como yo escribiéndola. Espero volver a escribir pronto de ellos, de hecho ya tengo una idea que empezare en cuanto termine mi fanfic de James y Lily, que por cierto ya esta colgado. **_

_**Un besazo y espero que nos sigamos leyendo.**_


End file.
